


The Small Things

by WinTTY



Series: Greyhound [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, army vet chloe, but its only suggested, chloe deserves it, if you squint really hard you can see smut, im saving that for later :3, max treats her girl to a nice birthday, more fluff to ease the hurt, photographer max, you don't need to read the previous parts to get the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinTTY/pseuds/WinTTY
Summary: Chloe wakes up on the morning of her birthday - Max has a plan for her special day.-Sequel to 'Hero of War'





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> consider this an interlude between 'Hero of War' and the next part of the Greyhound AU, coming soon (hopefully) :3
> 
> and no, you don't need to know the Greyhound AU to enjoy the fluff :3

Chloe groans quietly as she feels a weight gently press down on her lower back, yet it’s familiar and she has no issues with it - she never would.

Soon enough she finds two hands on her shoulders - fingers pressing in gently and massaging her muscles and - _wow_ \- it is such a welcome relief; it feels like forever since she felt so relaxed, despite just waking up. Work has been a killer.

“Mm… don’t stop,” she mumbles into her pillow, her eyes still closed as she hears a quiet giggle. “Thas’good,” she slurs.

Max leans forward and kisses Chloe’s cheek, still working her hands slowly over her shoulders and down her back - kneading gently as she hears Chloe groan again. “G’morning baby,” she whispers.

“Mm… hey,” Chloe replies and smiles, finally fluttering her eyes open. She gives Max a sideways look and hums in approval at her massage.

“Happy birthday,” Max murmurs and leans down to give her a quick kiss. “Ready for the day ahead, huh?” she asks.

Chloe opens her eyes wider in surprise, squinting as she looks for her phone on the nightstand. Taking it, she swipes her finger over the screen and checks the date. “Oh. I totally forgot.”

Max giggles as she works her hands down Chloe’s arms, over her various tattoos. “I’m not surprised, dork.”

Dropping her phone, Chloe simply relaxes underneath Max’s loving touch - humming quietly as she feels the stress of the past few weeks, months even, get worked off with something so simple as a massage. There’s a groan or two that slips out, but she mostly keeps quiet.

“I made you breakfast,” Max mentions and leans down over Chloe, pressing her hands into her lower back and kneading the muscles there.

Perking up at the mention of food, Chloe raises her head and looks around - spotting the tray filled with food. She licks her lips and growls. “Mm… I approve of this treatment.”

Max smirks and presses back down on her as Chloe tries to shift over. “Not so quick. I’m not done yet.”

“Maaaaaaax.”

“Chloeeeeeee.”

Chloe grumbles and sighs, but allows Max to continue her massage - it’s nice after all, and food can always wait.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually Chloe’s complaining pays off and Max lets her go - rolling off her back and to the side, though keeping her hands on her as she hugs her from behind. She watches as Chloe reaches for the tray and starts to inhale her food - groaning at how good it all is.  
  
“Chloe like?” Max asks as she rests her chin on her shoulder, leaning back to kiss the few scars she has, trailing the kisses down to some of her tattoos too.  
  
“Chloe like,” Chloe replies, a mouth full of food as she grins. “Chloe lucky she has a girlfriend like Max.”

Max giggles and nuzzles the back of her neck. “Mhm, she is lucky indeed.”

They stay like this for a while - with Chloe eating and Max simply being there, sitting behind her girlfriend and clinging on like a koala; refusing to let go, no matter how uncomfortable it might’ve been. Not that Chloe ever found Max’s affections uncomfortable - she loved it all.

Eventually though, Chloe finally finished her breakfast.

“That was delicious,” she says as she licks her lips, wiping her mouth with a nearby napkin. Placing her hands on her stomach, she groans. “Oof. I’m gonna explode.”

Max giggles yet again, kissing her cheek. “I’m glad you enjoyed. Now how about a shower, hm?”

Chloe raises her eyebrows and gives Max a sideways glance, smiling right back at her; who wouldn’t? “Well…” she trails off, leaning in slightly and puckering her lips.

“Dork,” Max whispers and leans into the kiss herself.

Moments later they’re both up and already halfway across the room, heading for the bathroom just nearby. And maybe they’re a bit loud. Maybe.

* * *

 

“You got the whole day planned out, huh?” Chloe mumbles as they walk through the local park. Her arm is loosely hanging around Max’s shoulder as her girlfriend in turn is leaning into her.

“A bit,” Max admits and looks up with that goofy grin of hers, tiptoeing up to kiss Chloe once, twice, three times even.

Chloe smirks and pulls Max closer, knocking their heads together before focusing back on the path they’re walking on. “So, what's on the cards? I already got a great massage, breakfast in bed, morning shower sex-”

“-and if you mention it again then it’ll be last time you’ll be having it,” Max warns and frowns, looking up at Chloe. She tries to ignore the blush on her cheeks. Tries.

“Aw, made Max blush?” Chloe teases and leans in, brushing their noses together as Max squirms in protest, yet she can’t do anything - not when Chloe can simply pull her in and keep her there with just one arm.

“Did not.”

“Totally did.”

“It’s the cold,” Max mumbles and finally manages to pull away slightly - but her blush is just far more intense.

“Aw, really?” Chloe replies sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow. “Well, I can’t have my girlfriend be all cold now, c’mere-”

Max squeaks in surprise as Chloe suddenly pulls her in again. The two struggle a bit, their hands over each other as Max tries to push away and Chloe tries to tickle her, despite the fact they’re in a public park. They don’t care.

In the end, Chloe comes out on top - _unsurprisingly_ \- as she has Max tightly wrapped around herself, her arms preventing her from moving away. She’s nosed up in that mousy brown hair of hers as she breathes in her scent, grinning.

“Better?” Chloe asks, pulling back to display that shit-eating grin of hers that Max is so in love with.

Max huffs, puffs, then turns her head away. She rolls it back towards Chloe after a few moments and smiles back. “...better.”

“Sweet. Now lead on, hippie girlfriend - I demand to see what you have planned for my birthday!”

Max grumbles beneath her nose - something about not being a hippie - but leads on without further protest. At some point she checks her phone and sends off a text, away from Chloe’s prying eyes.

* * *

 

Chloe finds out that Max’s idea for a birthday is very simple, yet very cute and so… her.

After their long walk in the park, they make their way to a quiet area of Portland - near the center - and visit a small cafe on a corner of a semi-busy street. Whilst Chloe relaxes outside at one of the tables, a big one at that for whatever reason, Max heads inside and orders things; Chloe doesn’t know what yet.  
  
Only a few minutes later, when they’re both sitting at the table, does Chloe find out.  
  
_“Happy Birthday!”_

Chloe screws up her face in confusion as her head whips around towards the source of the chant. “Wha-”

She blushes, something that rare, and Max doesn’t waste the chance to get herself a picture. There’s a snap of a camera shutter - several actually - and Chloe looks back to Max, seeing her grinning as she pulls her digital camera down.

“Max, this is…”

“Happy birthday Chloe!” Warren interrupts, clapping his hand down on her shoulder a few times.

It’s their friends - a small group at least - and they’re all here for her birthday.

Max simply stays grinning, watching as Chloe is pulled up and pulled into a few hugs, watches as she’s given birthday wishes and even gifts - cards too - before everyone is finally done and they sit down around their table.

Chloe should’ve figured there was something fishy going on when they sat down at an abnormally large table for just two people.

There’s cake and drinks, talk and laughter and a few more verses of _Happy Birthday_ directed at Chloe. The entire time, Chloe feels a bit overwhelmed because she can’t remember the last time she had a birthday party - though if she thought about it hard enough, it would probably be before William died.

Even then, it didn’t compare to this.

When things quieten down and everyone is busy talking to one another, Chloe turns to Max sitting beside her; mouth slightly agape, still in surprise at… everything. She watches as Max looks up to her and smiles like a dork.

“Max...”

“I know,” Max whispers and leans in towards her, reaching down between them to find her hand and squeeze it. “You can thank me once we’re back home.”

Chloe stays silent for a few seconds before nodding and leaning down for a quick kiss - thankfully going unnoticed by their party - before she leans back and looks around the table, seeing everyone talking with smiles on their faces. She sighs and relaxes as Max squeezes her hand again.

It’s perhaps then that Chloe realises just how lucky she is for having found someone like Max.

* * *

 

Three hours and one successful birthday party later, Max and Chloe are back home. There was one more round of birthday wishes that went around before goodbyes were exchanged and Max had paid for everything, despite Chloe’s protests - Max wouldn’t have it, not on Chloe’s birthday.

“That was awesome,” Chloe says as they finally enter their apartment, immediately taking off her surplus jacket. “You blew it outta the park, girlfriend.”  
  
Max smirks as she takes off her own jacket, being quick to make her way for the kitchen. “Who says it’s over?” she calls out over her shoulder.  
  
Chloe raises an eyebrow and walks further into the apartment, watching as Max reaches into their fridge. Her eyes widen a bit and then she suddenly grins, crossing her arms. “Oh. Champagne, Max?”

“...a more personal part of your party,” Max murmurs as she approaches and places the bottle on their small kitchen island. “You can open this up, I’ll get the glasses.”

Grinning, Chloe reaches for the bottle and is quick to pop the cap off - holding the bottle as she looks it over, hearing the clink of glasses whilst Max retrieves them from one of their cupboards. Moments later she’s standing in front of her - offering two tall glasses.

“Well, this certainly is a surprise,” Chloe whispers as she pours the champagne before placing the bottle down and taking her glass. “One would think you’re trying to get me drunk and right into your bed.”

“Am I?” Max replies and smirks herself, clinking their glasses together. “Happy Birthday, Chlobear.”

They lean in and share a kiss, moving their glasses out of the way just a tad as to not make it awkward. Breaking apart, Chloe leans in quickly and steals another few kisses, smiling after each one.  
  
“Well, now you’ve certainly gone and done it,” Chloe mumbles and sips on her champagne, humming in approval.

“Done what?”

“Convinced me.”

“Convinced you to do what?” Max asks confused but still holding her smile.

Chloe clears her throat and shrugs, looking away. She knows that there’s probably a blush on her cheeks by now, but whatever - she’s not afraid to show it. “Make you an honest woman. Eventually, that is.”

Max stays quiet, hovering her glass a bit away from her lips - looking Chloe over. She pulls the glass away and gapes her mouth a little. “...an honest woman, Chloe?”

There’s a brief moment of silence as Chloe looks Max over whilst Max looks Chloe over. Chloe’s blush only gets worse, but she wears it with no care. She nods quietly and glances away, clearing her throat again.  
  
“Y-yeah. I mean… if we’re like… a thing… I don’t see why I couldn’t, uh…” she trails off, raising Max’s hand and grazing her thumb over her ring finger, where her promise ring is. “I might have this replaced with a real thing eventually, y’know?”

Max is lost for words and rightfully so - in her head, Chloe has basically just proposed to her. It’s not an actual proposal per say, but it confirms that Chloe eventually does want to take their relationship further and that's just… it kinda takes her breath away and makes her heart swell with so many feelings she can barely breathe.

“Hey, hey - don’t pass out on me,” Chloe says and manages a small, soft smile. “I might have to perform mouth to mouth otherwise, y’know - firefighter EMT an’ all…” she teases and puts her glass down.

“Chloe, you…” Max trails off as she feels her glass get taken from her and placed beside Chloe’s. “You’re serious?” she asks.

“I mean… yeah? Look, we haven’t been together long - like years long - but… you’re like… perfect for me.” Chloe closes her eyes and leans in to brush their noses together, feeling Max reciprocate. “Maybe not now, maybe not like this but… eventually? Yeah, eventually I’m going to marry the shit out of you.”

Max snorts at that. “This is your birthday, dork - wouldn’t this be better for mine?” she teases.

Chloe pulls back, gapes her mouth a little and then grins. “Nah. I think I can treat myself to my own present and that’s you.”

There’s another moment of silence before Max giggles and shakes her head. “Smooth.”

“Aren’t I always?” Chloe retorts and grins wider. She grazes her thumb over Max’s promise ring again before looking up to her.

Max looks back at her, then towards their champagne glasses and then towards their clock on a nearby wall - eventually returning back to looking at Chloe. “I think… I need you in my bed, like… _right meow.”_

Chloe is caught off guard at the sudden proposal, but doesn’t resist when Max takes a hold of her collar and starts dragging her up. “Right meow, Max?”

“Right meow.”

“You’re such a dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> more soon maybe (this is just a oneshot tho)


End file.
